


[Podfic of] Trophies

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, but for once in this 'verse it's more funny than sad, the irony in this is through the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:10:43]Fialleril's Summary:In which the Emperor is far from pleased with the destruction of the Death Star, Darth Vader remains a bit of a disappointment, and Obi-Wan Kenobi’s death serves more purpose than he ever could have imagined.Or, Palpatine’s point of view following the events of ANH.





	[Podfic of] Trophies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trophies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701954) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Anakin may not have intended to kill Obi-Wan in this 'verse, but he's become pretty experienced over the years with the ways in which everything can be weaponized. And he's not about to let this opportunity go to waste._
> 
> _And okay, I admit I may have had too much fun with this one. Palpatine's POV is just so deliciously ironic._  
>  //  
>  _As Obi-Wan could have told Palpatine, any time Anakin says, "I'm deeply sorry, Master," you should always be suspicious._

**Length** 00:10:43

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2013%20Trophies.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Notes -- This cover was a breeze! I had such nice PT promo images to work with and it's such a chilling little cover. I'm well pleased with it. 
> 
> Reader Note -- Reading eeeeevil is so fun. Especially with the Bonus Irony.


End file.
